Nawak Pyro Panda Show
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Un recueil calme et tranquille ... Nan je déconne. Bonsoir et bienvenue dans le Nawak Pyro Panda Show ! Ha Ha ! Et ici tout le monde peut y participer ! Fic drôle ou parodique sont au rendez-vous !
1. Muriel et dégueulasse

C'est une connasse

 **Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **Bienvenue dans mon recueil : Le Nawak Panda Show !**

 **Et pour bien commencer, une parodie de l'instant Panda 97 écrite avec ma meilleure amie : ma petite Panda !**

* * *

Du haut de sa petite chaise,

Elle dit des trucs rebelles.

Cette personne tu dois la connaître,

Elle s'appelle Muriel !

Elle crache, elle put, elle est moche.

''Bienvenue ma chère voisine''

Des petite choses rebelles sortent de sa petite bouche.

Hey Hey !

Ho Ho !

C'est une connasse !

Hey Hey !

Ho Ho !

Muriel est dégueulasse !

Grâce à elle cette classe,

Redeviens n'importe nawak !

Elle envoie ses projectiles,

Ça peut pas faire de mal.

Les remplaçant des profs

Dérangerons cette classe.

De la prof qui empeste mais des bonnes notes plein les bulletins !

Hey Hey !

Ho Ho !

C'est une connasse !

Hey Hey !

Ho Ho !

Muriel est dégueulasse !

Hey Hey !

Ho Ho !

Regarde donc la connasse !

Hey Hey !

Ho Ho !

Muriel est dégueulasse !

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Laissez une review pour me le dire ^^**

 **C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**


	2. Le 21 Octobre 2015

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Doc Panda ! Ha ha !**

 **Et à l'heure où vous lisez cette fic … Nous ne serons plus le 21 Octobre …**

 **Géronimo !**

* * *

7h00

Nous sommes le mercredi 21 octobre 2015 et toujours aucun signe de vu de la voiture.

7h10

Je lis les tweet en attendant l'heure fatidique.

7h15

Plus que treize minute avant son arrivée.

7h20

C'est long d'attendre, beaucoup trop long.

7h28 et 00 seconde

Enfin ! Je regarde par la fenêtre et je ne vois rien. C'est donc faux, elle n'existe pas.

7h28 et 20 secondes

Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

7h28 et 25 secondes.

Elle est là, en bas de chez moi. Je descends en courant. Mathieu me demande ce que je fais, je ne lui réponds pas.

7h28 et 40 secondes

Ils sont devant moi. Je n'y crois pas mes yeux bleus. J'essaie de leurs parler mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

\- Nous sommes arrivés Doc ?

\- Et bien oui Marty mais pour tout te dire je ne voyais pas notre monde en 2015 comme ça.

\- Moi non plus Doc.

7h28 et 45 secondes

\- Doc et Marty …. C'est bien vous ?

\- Oui.

Jeune homme, pouvez-vous nous parler de l'année 2015 ?

\- Heu … Entrez d'abord, je vous offre le café.

7h29

Ils sont là devant moi. Ils boivent le café que je leur ai fait. Mathieu et Maître Panda sont surpris.

\- Comment fonctionne donc cette télévision rectangulaire, Monsieur Maître Panda c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Et bien, il y a une télécommande qui nous permet de changer de chaines. Il y a plusieurs chaînes, plus de six en tout cas.

\- Magnifique ! Donc parlez nous donc de l'année dans laquelle vous vivez, jeune homme à la casquette. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Je me nomme le Geek Doc et … Pour vous faire simple, cette année on a eu : un attentat en janvier puis en ce moment une guerre. Quoi d'autre … Aladin avec Kev Adams, les masque d'EnjoyPhéonix qui brûlent la peau des jeunes filles. Et plein d'autre trucs pourris. A par une suite de Mad Max qui se nomme Fury Road superbe qui est sortis y'as pas longtemps et Stars Wars 7 qui sort en décembre, le 18 pour être exact.

\- Hoooo …

\- A oui j'ai oublié de dire que l'overboard, les voitures volantes et les doubles cravates n'ont pas été inventés. Voilà.

7h30

Ils sont dans leur DeLorean DMC-12. Ils vont partir. Je suis un peu triste.

7h30 et 10 secondes

Je pleure, je ne les verrai plus jamais mais je les comprends. Cette année est vraiment nul.

 **Dans la DeLorean**

\- Cette année est nul Doc.

\- Je te le confirme Marty.

* * *

 **Ça vous a plu ? Dite le moi dans vos reviews !**

 **Donc je vous laisse et peut-être vous me verrez dans une futur convention !**

 **C'était Doc Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**


	3. Nuits d'Hérésies

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Pyro panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **Mais appelez moi Pyro ça va plus vite. Cette parodie de nuit d'Arabie a été créée sous l'effet de la fatigue, de la folie et juste parce que j'aime beaucoup Aventures (le jdr présent sur le Bazar du Grenier)**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Moi je viens d'un pays  
De magie infinie  
Où les démons sont de sortie  
Où pendant ton sommeil  
Les églises te harcèlent  
C'est bizarre ça mais hé c'est chez moi

Quand les dés sont pipés  
Et qu'ils viennent tout gâcher  
T'entraînant doucement dans la mort  
C'est l'instant envoûtant où tu jettes en priant  
Pour espérer voir l'aurore

OH nuits d'hérésies  
Mahyar te maudit  
Les paladins sont de sortie  
Et vont vous tuer  
À coup de bouclier

OH nuits d'hérésies  
Le cauchemar s'épaissit  
Comme un fou qui se perd  
Au coeur du cratère  
À travers l'enfer


	4. je serais toujours avec toi

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **Aujourd'hui, alors que je possède en ce moment le symptôme de la feuille blanche, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur mon ordi une fanfic courte qui existait depuis déjà un baille !**

 **Aller Bonne Lecture ! Enjoy !**

 _ **CECI EST UN RE-UPLOAD**_

* * *

J'étais devant lui, les mains en sang. Il gisait au sol, couvert de blessures. Je voulais le sauver mais ils m'empêchaient de bouger. Des goules, des loups, des brumelins, des noyeurs, ils se battaient tous devant moi pour récupérer son corps encore chaud. Un loup-garou s'approcha de moi. Je tremblais, j'avais peur et froid. Pourquoi était-il mort ?! C'était à moi de mourir, pas à lui ! Je l'aimais tellement ! Le loup-garou grogna sur moi, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire revenir à la réalité et de courir me cacher derrière un arbre. Je le vis mordre la jambe gauche du défunt et la lui arracher. Le sang jaillit sur le corps de la créature maudite. Je voyais la chair et les muscles de mon compagnon sortir de son corps petit à petit. Je commençai à vomir de dégoût, le spectacle était affreux. Le monstre, après avoir enlevé la jambe du mort, d'un geste vif, il lui ouvrit le torse. De là, il lui arracha les intestins qu'il avala d'un traite. Je vomissais toujours mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Puis, il prit son foie, ses reins et ses poumons pour les lancer dans le champ de batailles des autres monstres. Il commença à manger ce qu'il restait … Son cœur … Je regardais le visage de mon bien aimé mort, il était paisible … Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues … Il souriait … Pourquoi ?! Le loup se retourna et s'approcha de moi. Je voulais m'enfuir mais je n'en avais plus la force. Je voulais le rejoindre, être avec lui pour toujours. Même si je dois aller en enfer pour le retrouver. Le loup-garou leva sa patte immense …

\- Gamin ! Hey ! Gamin ! Réveille-toi !

\- Patron !

Je l'enlaçai en larmes. Il ne me repoussa pas et poursuivit le câlin. Il me caressa les cheveux et essuya mes larmes et m'embrassa le front.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar gamin ?

\- Oui … Où tu étais mort … Mangé par un loup-garou … Mais ton visage souriait … Je … Ne m'abandonne pas promets-le moi !

Il me regarda avec ses yeux saphir et me sourit.

\- Je serais toujours avec toi gamin, je te le promets.

Il m'allongea et m'embrassa tendrement avant de se diriger vers la porte de ma chambre.

\- Reste … S'il te plaît Patron …

Il se retourna et s'allongea à mes côtés en me serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de cette mini fic ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, pour me le dire, ça se passe dans les reviews ! Après si vous n'avez pas aimé … Dîtes le à ma secrétaire (Moi) !**

 **C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**


	5. Trop tard

Trop tard

 **Bonsoir ! Je suis maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha ! Aujourd'hui … Une deathfic courte pour vos yeux merveilleux (Enfin je dis ça mais j'en sais rien). Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous dis :**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **CECI EST UN RE-UPLOAD**_

* * *

Lors d'une de pleine lune, un homme sombre se baladait dans les rues de Paris. Deux femmes l'accompagnaient, une rousse et une blonde, complétement bourrées. L'homme les soutenait de ses dernières forces. Arrivés devant un bâtiment éclairé de mille feux, les deux femmes le lâchèrent et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. L'homme s'en alla vers son appartement. Son téléphone rangé dans l'une de ses poches de sa veste noir vibra. Il le prit et regarda ces messages.

 _00 heures 28_

 _\- Patron, rentre faut qu'on parle._

 _1 heures 45_

 _\- Putain Patron ! Grouilles-toi faut qu'on parle !_

 _2 heures 13_

 _\- Trop tard …_

Ce dernier message l'intrigua légèrement et il se hâta pour renter chez lui. Pourquoi avoir écrit ces trois petits points ? Il ne le savait pas. Il était devant la porte de son bâtiment, essoufflé mais il continua quand même de se dépêcher. Une fois la porte de son appartement ouverte, il vit une scène d'horreur. Mathieu se trouvait assis sur le fauteuil en direction de la porte, couvert de sang, un couteau planté dans le ventre et sur son visage se dessinait un masque triste et rouge. Dans la cuisine, le Hippie, le Panda étaient assis de la même façon que leur créateur. Le hippie portait un masque sans expression, rouge lui aussi, sur son visage et le Panda portait un masque en colère toujours de cette même couleur. Que c'était-il passé ? Le Patron ne le savait point mais il commença à avoir peur. Il tremblait beaucoup. Il prit son flingue attaché à sa taille et le pointa devant lui. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui puis … plus rien …

Quelqu'un riait à haute voix ! Il s'était vengé, il peut enfin mourir avec eux …

\- Trop tard …

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Ça se passe dans les reviews ^^**

 **C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**


End file.
